Small outboard engines for boats or watercrafts are typically provided with a handle on the stern bracket of the outboard engine and another handle on the rear of the cowling of the engine to enable the user to lift, carry, manipulate, and mount the outboard engine onto the rear end of the watercraft.
In situations where the outboard engine must be carried over relatively long distances to be brought to a river bank or a lake shore from the side of a road for example, boater must carry the outboard engine as best they can over often uneven terrain. The handle on the stern bracket of the outboard engine and the other handle on the back of the cowling only provide an awkward grip that makes it difficult to carry the outboard engine over relatively long distances. In these instances, boaters have adopted carrying the outboard engine over their shoulders. Boaters will typically put the outboard engine 9 on its skeg, kneel down, shift the weight of the outboard engine over one shoulder and lift the outboard engine 9 on their shoulder for transport as illustrated in FIG. 1. The outboard engine resting over one's shoulders is easier to carry than when held with both hands gripping the handles provided to manipulate the outboard engine.
However, marine outboard engine are relatively heavy; the lightest outboard engine on the market weight approximately 34 Kg (75 lbs) for a 9.9 hp engine size. Because of that, the weight of the outboard engine digs into to the shoulder on which it rests thus making the process of carrying the outboard engine uncomfortable at best and often painful especially if the outboard engine weighs over 38 Kg (85 lbs).
Thus, there is a need for a marine outboard engine adapted to be carried over one's shoulders more comfortably than existing marine outboard engine and with relative ease.